


Data Don't Lie

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta speaks the truth, Gen, I just needed someone to say it to Scorpia, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, look I know this doesn't fit anywhere in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Scorpia shows up one morning with tea in a tiny mug and four parallel lines dug deep into her left pincer. Entrapta records the data and studies the new graph with interest as she sips the tea."Catra is a bad friend to you," she says, because the data don't lie.
Relationships: Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 18





	Data Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and pointless and I wish it's a conversation they had. Scorpia deserved better. So did Entrapta.

Entrapta collects data on _everything,_ includingnot only her own relationships with members of the Horde, but their interactions with each other that happen anywhere in the range of sensors she controls. She knows that Imp follows Catra the most because her voice is usually what comes out of him when he swoops down to snitch, and that Catra has an 89 percent chance of yelling at Scorpia any time she sees her. Catra's all over the Horde, claw marks in walls and soldiers alike.

Scorpia shows up one morning with tea in a tiny mug and four parallel lines dug deep into her left pincer. Entrapta records the data and studies the new graph with interest as she sips the tea. 

"Catra is a bad friend to you," she says, because the data don't lie. 

"No, she's just under a lot of stress," Scorpia says. 

"She attempted to damage you."

"She didn't mean it. You know how she is."

"I'm telling you how she is," Entrapta says patiently. People are difficult to make understand. Robots are so much easier to deal with. But people are unpredictable, and that's fun. 

"It's not her fault," Scorpia says. 

"Well, it's not _your_ fault," Entrapta says. "You're a good friend to everyone, see?" She brings up Scorpia's interpersonal profile, liberally decorated with little hearts between the icons. "There's the proof!" 

"I don't..." Scorpia blinks at the screen and tilts her head slightly. "Wow, you've got everyone on here, don't you?" 

"You're very easy to monitor," Entrapta says fondly. 

"Thanks? I think?" Scorpia rests her pincer on the console next to Entrapta, who peers at the scoring with great interest. 

"What are these made of?" she asks, using her hair to grab a magnifying glass to get a better look. 

"My pincers? Um... exoskeleton stuff?" 

"Your pincers aren't as strong as Catra's claws, these gouges are deep."

"Hey! I'm plenty strong."

"You're not too strong for her to hurt you," Entrapta says. 

Scorpia's eyes widen, and she looks down at the lines marked on her body, and thinks about how much they would have hurt if she hadn't got the claw in the way of Catra's swipe at her head. "...no," she agrees quietly. 


End file.
